


All In A Days Work

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> One of those days ... Set somewhere near the beginning of series 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In A Days Work

**Title: All In A Days Work**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: One of those days ... Set somewhere near the beginning of series 1  
Spoilers: None.  
Rating: 15 - language and violence  
  


It had been one of those days, the rift alarm had gone off in the early hours rousing them all from their beds. Jack had collected them all in the SUV from their various homes and they sped in the direction of a factory on the outskirts of Cardiff. They had arrived in the midst of chaos.

There were people running out of the factory, evidently scared of something. The first few were okay, just panicing, they were followed by more clutching various wounds to their arms and bodies. There there came the real screaming as they were running into the building, guns in hand.

In the middle of one of the huge factory assembly rooms it stood. It was huge, at least seven feet tall. It was build like a bodybuilder on steroids, human in shape, as it had legs, arms and a head. But the head resembled that of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. There was carnage everywhere, dead bodies, ripped to shreds bodies and body parts.

The noise it was making was anything but human as it chewed on what appeared to be a leg. Gwen was doing her very best not to throw up at the sight. Then it spotted them, it threw it's breakfast across the room and ran towards them making an awful high pitched shrieking noise.

All five of them fired at the same time, again and again and again till finally the creature dropped to the floor twitching. They approached it carefully as it lie there, it's shrieking noise getting louder and louder, forcing them to hold their hands over their ears. 

'Is it dying?' Toshiko asked.

'What the hell is it?' Owen yelled.

'No idea.' Jack replied. 'Not come across anything like this before.'

'We should put it out of it's misery.' Gwen shouted over the ever increasing noise.

Ianto shot it in the head. They all looked at him, wide eyed.

'What? It was in pain and that bloody shrieking was doing my fucking head in.'

'Okay, huge clean up operation.' Jack said stating the obvious. 'Owen, track down all the employees who left, retcon them and get any that need treatment to the hospital.'

'On it.' Owen holstered his gun and headed towards the exit of the building.

'Gwen, Ianto, get the clean up kit from the SUV, Tosh get the employee files and try and identify as many of the dead as possible.'

They all went off to do their various tasks as Jack surveyed the surroundings. He felt kind of sad that scenes like this didn't shock him anymore, he was immune to it. Didn't stop him hating what they had to do next though. He heard footsteps behind him, Gwen and Ianto were back with heavy duty rubbish sacks and all that was needed to clean away any traces of what had happened.

Ianto handed out bags and protective gloves and the three of them silently cleared the room of body parts. Once that was done they put the whole bodies in body bags. Jack was wondering how they were going to get this lot in the back of the SUV, there were so many. As they finished up Tosh appeared with various files taken from the office, ready to identify who she could when they returned to the hub.

The rest of the day was spent incinerating the body parts and doctoring the bodies so they could pass them off as various accidents and suicides. No one spoke much, they just got on with the job. Owen eventually appeared back at the hub and tossed his coat over a chair, moaning about how hard it had been to find everyone.

'You got off easy.' Ianto told him. 'We dealt with the real shit.' 

With that Ianto turned on his heal and left the hub, grabbing his coat as he went.

'What did I say?' Asked Owen.

Jack glared at him before grabbing his coat and running off out the hub after Ianto. He shot out of the tourist office door and glanced about, no sign of him. He activated his comm.

'Toshiko, can you pull up the CCTV for the bay, I need to find Ianto.'

'Sure Jack, give me a minute.'

Jack started walking along the bay, it was dark which was not helping matters. A couple of minutes later Toshiko was speaking in his ear.

'He's down near the docks.'

'Thanks Toshiko.' Jack turned the comm off again as he started to run.

A short time later he spotted Ianto leaning against the railings, looking down into the water. He slowed his approach and stood beside him.

'You okay?'

'Fine.'

'It's okay you know, to let it get to you. It's what makes you human.'

'Will it ever stop me feeling like this? Those poor people, their poor families and we have to turn it into a lie.'

'It's what we do, our job to try and protect the human race.'

'I sometimes wonder if it's worth it.'

'Of course it is, we're fighting for the future.' Jack spread his arms. 'Their futures, our futures and their unborn children's futures.'

'I don't know if I can keep doing this.'

Jack pulled Ianto away from the railings to face him but Ianto kept his eyes cast downwards. Jack put his hand under Ianto's chin and lifted his head.

'Look at me.' Jack told him softly.

Ianto glanced at him through his eyelashes.

'I know it's hard, but we need you. You are brilliant at your job and hell would you want to leave really, get retconned and forget it all, us , me? Jack smiled softly.

'Nope. Not really, it's just ... hell, you know what I mean.'

'I do, and do one thing for me, never get complacent about it, always care?'

Ianto looked at him strangely. 'I can't see that ever happening.'

'Good.' Jack told him. 'Don't ever leave, I would miss you.'

'Would you?'

Jack pulled him close and kissed him softly on the lips.

'Yes.'

Ianto smiled softly before pulling Jack into another kiss, long, tender and deep.

The End.  



End file.
